


Widowed

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Bobby make a choice that saves someone else and sends a sign to Athena.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	Widowed

**Author's Note:**

> My muse wouldn't let go of this...so here it is. Tissues may be needed

This was the biggest fire Bobby had seen in a long time. That doesn't mean he wasn't prepared for it though. It was a four alarm fire. Three different fire crews were on the call. In addition to the battalion chief over seeing the ground operations, the fire chief himself had arrived a little time ago after another engine was requested to the scene. Also, a dozen police officers were on the scene including Athena.

"Clear." Reported Hen and Chimey walking out of the building. 

"Anyone else still inside?" Battalion Chief Bankcoft radioed. 

"Copy." Bobby voice came over the radio. "I've got a boy, six years old. We're almost to the-" the end of his sentence was drowned by the sound of something exploding inside the building. 

"BOBBY!!" Athena screamed. Several people closest to her jumped with fright at the sound she made. The battalion chief's voice could be heard over the radio trying to reach Bobby. 

"Movement at the entrance chief." Eddie radioed. Moments later a little figure draped in Bobby's jacket, Bobby's helmet pulled way down over his face stumbled out. 

Scott and Janice, paramedics from station 216 were the first to reach the little boy. Everyone else's eyes remained on the door waiting to see if Bobby would emerge.

"Got him!" Hen radioed. "Eyes on Captain Nash." 

Bobby took a few unbalanced steps and collasped.  
Athena screamed again. She took one step towards Bobby before someone's arms wrapped around her so tightly she couldn't move.

Athena looked up. "Buck let me go!"

"I can't Athena." His voice was heavy with emotion. Bobby didn't look good. "The best thing for Bobby is to let the paramedics do their job. They can't do that if you're over there."

"Buck please." Athena sobbed. 

"I'm sorry." Buck didn't know what he was apologizing for. Holding her back? That she had to watch her husband lie there? That Bobby wasn't clear before the explosion?

As soon as Eddie, Chimney, and Hen had Bobby on a stretcher Buck dropped his arms. Athena sprinted towards the ambulance. Buck saw Chief Alonzo talking to Battlaion Chief Bankcoft. He got a bad feeling. He didn't know why but was sure nothing good could happen next. That terrified him when Bobby was as hurt as bad as he was.

"Buck coming?" Janson yelled from the 118 engine.

"Yeah." Buck yelled back. He jogged over.

  
It was like the hospital knew to expect an onslaught of firefighters because as more arrived they were directed towards the others, no questions asked.

"Why so many people?" Buck whispered to Chimney. 

Chimney looked up. He hadn't really been paying attention for the couple of minutes. His eyes swept the room at the alarming number of firefighters gathered. His first thought was if they were all here, who was out answering calls. But that didn't matter. He knew why they were here and that was more important. He looked back at Buck. He struggled with telling him the truth. Chimney knew what the outcome was, and so did, by the look of it, did most the firefighters gathered. But none of them said anything because it wasn't their job to tell, it was the doctors. "I don't know Buck." He replied quietly. If Buck didn't already know Chimney couldn't tell him, not when a few chairs over Athena was clinging on to all the hope she had.

Buck looked up when the doctors walked over. He felt like a cold bucket of water had been dumped down his back. 

"Just say it." Athena's voice shook. "We're all family."

"Captain Nash suffered severe blunt force trauma from the explosion. His heart stopped. We tried to recessitate but we were unsuccessful. I'm so sorry."

"I…I…" Athena grabbed at her collar.

"She's having a panic attack." Hen jumped to her feet. "Athena." She grabbed her friend by the arms. "Breathe. Thena I need to breath." She took a few deep breaths. Finally Athena did the same. As she did the emotions she had held back couldn't be stopped. Clinging to Hen, Athena collasped into the chair. 

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Every firefighter had tears in their eyes. Some openly crying, other sniffling. Buck got up and sat on Athena's other side. She squeezed his hand. The tears silently streamed down his face.

Chimney saw the fire chief standing in the corner. He gestured for Eddie to follow him. "Chief." Chimney said quietly. "Permission to begin the protocol."

"Granted."

Eddie didn't ask. He knew it wasn't the right time for questions.

Chimney walked over to Tommy. "It's time. Can I count on you?"  
  
"Absolutely." Tommy nodded a grabbed a few guys from his crew. 

The group of them walked out of the hospital to where the 118 latter, engine, and aid car were parked.

"What are we doing?" Eddie finally felt like it was okay to ask questions.

"Draping the trucks in black." Chimney responded. "A compartment you hope you never have to open." Chimney said before opening it. Inside were the black drapings.

"Can I help?" Another voice said. They turned around and saw Buck. "Hen told me to come out here. She's calling Michael then will be joining us."

"Here." Tommy handed him a draping to unfold with him. 

They worked quietly none of them having to say anything. They were almost done with Bankcoft came out. 

"Buckley." She called out to him.

"Yes ma'am." Buck jumped down from the latter and stood at attention.

"Mrs. Nash wants to see you." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." Buck headed inside.

Athena was now flanked on either side by Harry and May. Michael stood in the corner.

"Athena." Buck crouched in front of her.

"Buck." Harry sobbed trowing his arms around him almost knocking Buck to the floor. 

Buck's eyes were still on Athena waiting for her to talk. Fresh tears slid down his cheeks while Harry sobbed into his shoulder.

"The doctor said we could say our goodbyes when we're ready. You were as much a child to Bo-Bobby as Harry and May. I want you to come with us."

"I don't want to intrude." 

"Nonsense. You know he-he would have wanted you to come with us."

"Okay." Buck felt immense gratitude for the man he always looked to as a father. 

Athena slowly stood up. She took Harry and May's hands in each of hers. Buck walked a step or two behind them. 

Each of them broke into fresh tears when they saw Bobby's body.

"Take as much time as you need." The nurse said gently before leaving. 

May approached the bed first. "Thank you for everything Bobby. You made our family whole. I love you." She stepped back. Buck handed her a tissue as she broke down in fresh sobs.

"You were my best friend." Harry said. "You were the kindest person I know. Thank you for making mom happy and joining our family." Harry joined his sister with the tissues by the door. 

Buck's hand grazed Athena's back before he stepped forward. "I thought you were a stick in the mud at first. You didn't let me have any fun at work. I quickly realized that it was for my own good. You were always looking out for me and you always had my back...even when I didn't always have yours. I guess that's what fathers do. I'm not really sure because mine was crappy. Thank you for not kicking me out of the firehouse and thank you for allowing me to be a part of your family. I know pops started as a joke. But I am be proud to be your son." Buck dried his tears with the back of his hand. "We'll be right outside." Buck took Harry and May outside leaving Athena alone.

"I'm not ready to be a widow, Bobby. I had plans for us. I'm sure you did too. And I know your plans wouldn't the same but we'd compare notes and compromise because that's what we do. You are one of the greatest things that have happened in my life. You have given me everyrhing I could have wanted even if we didn't have long together. I'll be okay, the kids will okay. I hope you know that I'm not mad you sacrificed yourself for that little boy. I'll make sure he's okay. I promise we'll be okay. I love you. Thank you for taking care of our family. You will live in our hearts forever. And I will always love you." With tears falling down her face she kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Bobby."

  
Athena stopped at the nurses station outside of Bobby's room. "The little boy my husband saved, how is he?"

"He's sustained only minor cuts. Your husband's jacket and helmet saved his life."

"Can I…can I see him?"

"I will check with the social worker?" The nurse reached for the phone.

"Social worker?"

"The boy is a foster child." The nurse replied before placing the call. "Wait here the social worker will come get you shortly."

"Thank you." Athena nodded.

"We'll meet you back in the lobby." May said. Athena watched Buck walking hand and hand with Harry and May down the hall. 

  
"Mrs. Nash?" A voice caused Athena to turn. "I'm Penelope."

"Athena please." Athena shook her hand.

"Cameron has been asking about your husband."

"Bobby didn't make it." Athena said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Penelope stopped in front of the room.

Athena walked in followed by Penelope. "Cameron," Penelope said, "This is Athena. She's the wife of the firefighter who save you."

"Hi Cameron." Athena smiled for the first time since getting to the hospital. "Is it okay if I come sit on your bed." Cameron nodded. "My husband's name is Bobby." She couldn't use past tense. It was too soon.

"His helmet says Nash." Cameron pointed to the table where Bobby's helmet and jacket were. 

Athena felt a pang in her heart and fresh tears in her eyes. "Nash is his last name."

"Can I call him Nash?" Cameron looked at him with the biggest brown eyes.

Athena couldn't say no. "Of course."

"Can I see Nash? Is he okay?"

Athena turned to the social worker. Penelope nodded. "You can tell him."

"Sweetie. Bo-Nash. He did everything he could to save you."

Cameron nodded. "He said the helmet and jacket would protect me."

"And it did." Athena smiled. "But Nash got hurt when the explosion happened. Do you remember the expolsion?"

"Nash tucked me away and then there was a big BOOM!" Cameron gestured with his hands. "I had to try and wake Nash up. He didn't hear me at first. It was scary."

"I know sweetie." Athena glanced at Penelope. "Cameron, Nash, well he… he died." Athena didn't know how else to say it.

Cameron stared at her wide eyed. "No! It's not fair." He shouted tears pouring down his little face. He launched himself into Athena's arms.

Athena held him tightly. "I know its not."

It took several minutes to calm Cameron down. Athena finally left with Penelope.

"I'll adopt him." Athena said as soon as the door was closed. Penelope looked surprised. "I know it might sound crazy."

"I don't judge." Penelope said quickly.

"My husband lost his first wife and his two biological kids in a fire. I had two kids with my first husband and Bobby loved them like they were his own even if it was hard for him at first. He never said it outloud, but I know he wished he had met at a point in our lives where having kids ourselves was a viable option. And my husband gave his life for that kid. Bobby saved Cameron so he could have a life. He knew without his protective equipment he was putting himself in danger, but he also knew without it, Cameron wasn't going to make it out of that building alive. I have a feeling in my gut that that little boy was saved by my husband so I could raise him. I know these things take time and paperwork and all that, but I'd like to do it."

"We can start the paperwork." Penelope nodded.

"Thank you." Athena felt joy. A feeling that she was sure she wasn't going to feel again an hour ago. As Athena walked down the hallway her eyes went skyward. "I'll take good care of our boy Bobby. I know you'll be looking down on us always."

**

Athena sat Harry and May down. All the paperwork had been settled Cameron was going to be arriving later that day and now she had to tell Harry and May.

"Bobby died saving a little boy." Athena started.  
Harry and May shared a look. Not that there was anything unusual about Bobby saving someone at work, but that Athena was talking about Bobby, talking about that day. She hadn't spoken a word about it since. I know I didn't say anything to you earlier, but I've decided to adopt the boy."

"We're getting a brother." May clarified.

"Yes. His name is Cameron. He is six years old." Athena told them.

"When is he coming?" Harry asked.

"Later today." Athena replied.

"I think Bobby would be proud." May smiled. 

"I know he would be." Athena smiled even as tears gathered in her eyes.

Harry got up and hugged Athena. "I've always wanted a little brother."

"This is going to be a big adjustment for all of us. It's going to be especially hard for Cameron. I want you to be extra kind and welcoming."

"Of course mom." May nodded. "He's family."

"He's probably going to be shy and scared. Don't be disappointed if he doesn't want to run off and play right away." Athena spoke more to Harry than May.

All three of their heads snapped up when the doorbell rang. Athena's heart raced. Was he already here? Athena went to the door. "Hello Penelope." Athena held the door open. "Hi Cameron." She crouched down.

"Mommy." Cameron ran to her.

Athena picked him up and situated him on her hip.

"He's been calling you mom or Nash since he found out he was going to have a permanent home here. If you are all set, I will leave you to it."

"We're fine." Athena assured her.

"Bye bye Penny." Cameron waved as Athena shut the door. 

"Ready to meet your siblings?" Athena walked down the stairs. "This is May, your big sister. And this is Harry your big brother."

"Welcome home Cameron." May smiled.

**

"Mom." May gently opened the bedroom door. She was dressed in black, holding Cameron also in black on her hip. "Buck is here. We're ready when you are. Cameron squirmed and May lowered him to the ground.

He walked over to Athena. "Mommy." She tugged on her skirt. "Uppy."

"One moment." Athena fascined her earrings. She looked down at the rings on her finger. Sadness came over her. But when she turned to pick up her youngest a smile was back on her face. She walked out of her bedroom.

"Hi Buckaroo." Athena let him kiss her cheek.

"Okay." Athena looked around. "Are we all ready?" 

"The motorcade is outside when we are ready."

"Why are there so many cars?" Harry asked Buck.

"Because Bobby was a hero." Buck said putting his arm around Harry. 

Athena appreciated the procession of the LAFD, the fire trucks and the support of the department and members of her own department who had shown up. The service was at Bobby's church.

The bagpipes made Athena's heart shatter. Such a beautiful yet tragic sound in her opinion. She tightened her grip on Cameron positoned on her hip. His small arms wrapped around her neck. Buck looked over with tears in his eyes. He looped his arm through hers and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze, but there wasn't much comfort for either of them today. 

Harry and May followed the casket into the church walking hand in hand in front of Athena (holding Cameron) and Buck. Athena kept her eyes straight ahead. A large portrait of Bobby bordered with flowers stood next to where the casket would be placed. His turnout coat and helmet placed on a stand. And then there was the bell that at some point later on would be rang, piercing the silence.

Athena took her seat with her children: Buck, May, Harry, and Cameron. She stared ahead, keeping her emotions in check. Athena wasn't afraid to cry or afraid to show her emotion, but she had cried her tears. She had to push forward. Today was about Bobby. Athena was comforted by the support of her kids- they were the ones pulling her through this.

Buck gave Athena's hand a squeeze before he got up to speak. "When I first joined the 118, Bobby had to give me some tough love, but I soon learned it was because he cared. He told me once that the firehouse was not a clubhouse. And he was right. It wasn't a club house, it's a family. I started calling Bobby Pops as a joke. He rode my ass when I acted stupid, taught me how to cook, and maybe more importantly, sublty showed me how to be a better person. However, the Pops nickname quickly became more than a joke it became an endearment, how I really viewed Bobby. He had become the most important father figure in my life. I knew our fire station was a family, but I became a member of his family. Athena, May, and Harry became family. That was one of Bobby's greatest talents, making sure everyone felt at home. He gave me some of the most important relationships in my life." He turned towards the casket, "Thank you Pops." 

Athena felt everyone's eye on her as she got up to give a eulogy. Before she began speaking she glanced at her family. Buck was holding Cameron. May was holding Harry's hand. Athena glanced at the casket then finally turned to the crowd. 

"I met Bobby during his first shift in LA. He dropped a rooster, the identified assailant, in my arms and walked away like it was an every day occurrence. Maybe it was in Minnesota." A few people chuckled. "The next call we worked together we ended up solving an arson case. By that point I figured he was alright. I struggled with what to say today. Who even knows what to say at a funeral anyway. Nothing feeling right, but that's because no one ever wants to speak at a funeral. No wants to be talking about a friend, a family member, a spouse who has died. Bobby Nash loved being a firefighter. For him, it was as much about helping others as it was about helping himself. The job has helped him through hard times when nothing else would. He built a family of his peers and coworkers. He made sure everyone of the firefighters that walked into his station was family." Athena's eyes lingered on Buck. "Bobby would come home after working a 24-hr shift and sit at the breakfast table with May and Harry before they went to school. Those ten minutes before they went to school and he crawled into bed to sleep mattered. I'd come into the kitchen late into the night expecting to find Bobby baking, but instead I'd find him at the kitchen table checking Harry's math homework or reading ahead in May's chemistry book to figure out what they were learning so he could help when they had questions. Bobby gave everything his all up until the day he died. Bobby did everything he could to save a little boy, even if he knew it put himself in danger. Bobby protected that boy with his helmet and his jacket. When I saw Cameron walk out of that building drowning in Bobby's jacket, his helmet way down over his eyes I wasn't angry or resentful. It was exactly as Bobby wanted it. I'm not a firefighter, but I do know that Bobby's would have known exactly what he was risking to save Cameron. And that is enough for me." She turned to speak directly to Bobby. "I know in my heart that you saved him so I could raise him. We'll be okay. I know you will be watching over all of us all of the time. And I'm sure you'll find ways to let us know." Then she whispered, "I love you Bobby." Athena left the lectern. 

"Here." Buck handed her a tissue as Cameron crawled back into her lap. 

"That was beautiful mom." May whispered.

"Yeah." Harry rested his head on her shoulder.

Quietly Hen and Chimney got up to ring the bell. Athena squeezed buck's hand whileshe squeezed her eyes shut. Each ring of the bell felt like a bullet through her heart. Tears quietly ran down her face, her lips trembled and she tried not to scream out in pain of her broken heart. Cameron reached his little hands up and tried to wipe away her tears but they kept falling. Cameron crawled over to sit between Harry and May. Each of the older siblings put an arm around Cameron. The silence following the last bell felt soffocating but Athena didn't feel alone, she had her family. She would always have their family.


End file.
